The Infection
by meanxqueenxtinkerbell
Summary: There is an infection on the loose that is moving quickly across the world. Kristina and her best friend Marty go on a mission to save their friend and fellow vampire Monica Rodriguez. The have to drive from Florida all the way back to Nova Scotia. R&R.
1. Prologue

_The characters in this story were all made up by me__. Please R&R. _

T h e I n f e c t i o n

_Prologue_

I sat on my bed in total darkness. I could not fall asleep. Thousands of things kept running through my mind. I kept asking myself why I was doing this, why was I was risking my life and the lives of my two best friends. The infection had reached the Canadian border and was moving quickly across Canada. For our safety, the one and only entrance onto Deadwood was destroyed. The hour long bridge was demolished from one end to the other.

Deadwood was a huge island south of Nova Scotia and East of Massachusetts. This has been my home since 1291. It was now summer of 2008. Once it was out in the news that the horrific infection had reached California, the queen of Deadwood decided it was best to stop anyone from coming onto the island. Akasha Sarah Good was our queen and she was also my mother. She was the one who decided I should go to Miami, Florida to pick up my best friend and also a fellow vampire, Monica Maria Rodriguez. We would drive back together, picking up survivors as we went along. I had no objections at first but now I was starting to question whether I should go. Akasha told me I could do it. She reminded me of who I was. I was Kristina Dawn Ramirez, princess of Deadwood. A vampire.

People judged vampires way too harshly. We weren't blood thirsty creatures like people thought we were. People knew nothing about who we were. We are not allergic to light, but we do prefer darkness. We can also see well in dim light. If we do get hurt, we heal very quickly. We rarely get sick. I haven't been sick for several centuries. We are stronger, not superhuman but just a bit more than average. We move swiftly and often go unnoticed by humans as we move through the shadows of the night. We love dark rich fabric such as leather and velvet. Vampires are very good with animals. I loved animals. I had a black panther, a mink, a baby fox, a black bobcat and a baby chimpanzee as my pets. No one else could get near my animals except for my close friends and I. Also, vampires could read people easily. I was especially good at that.


	2. Infection

_The Beginning_

Before I knew it, the sun had begun to rise. I slipped out of my bed and got changed. I turned on the radio to hear the latest news only there were none. The radios had gone off the air. I walked down the hall of my thirteen bedroom mansion and went down to the kitchen. Marty Smith, my closest guy friend, was sitting at the table.

"Good morning darling." he said. He smiled at me revealing his sharp fangs. Marty was also a vampire. He was born in the early 1100's so he was older than me. Marty was a tattoo artist here on the island. He was the one who had done the black panther crawling up the back of my left shoulder and the two black stars on each of my wrists. He was also a professional piercer. He was the one had pierced my ears thirteen times, my navel, my tongue, my lip slightly off to the right side and my cheeks. I loved piercings and I also worked as a piercer at Marty's shop in the summer. I had been doing piercings since the 1900's. I also did modelling in Romania for the gothic culture. People always told me I belonged back in the Victorian times. Of course, they had no idea that I had lived through the Victorian times. My style was mostly Victorian with my own little twists. Today, I wore my plum coloured corset top with the black lace. I had on a pair of black Tripp NYC wide-leg Pants. I was wearing a black studded belt to keep my pants around my thin waist. People always underestimated my power because of the fact that I was so small. I only stood at five feet, three inches and weighed only 105lbs. My smooth, flawless skin and seductive hazel eyes always gave off an innocent first impression. People often told me I resembled my mother. Akasha was pure Mexican. I inherited her dark naturally tanned skin and her long, silky, straight black hair. I had my father's hazel eyes and his tough, independent attitude, just like he had. However, my father was only human, so he died centuries ago. My father was Canadian. He was from Nova Scotia.

"So are we ready to hit the road today?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Marty replied. He searched me with his eerie looking green eyes. His short brown hair was somewhat messed up. His muscles looked huge in the black sleeveless shirt he wore. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Marty asked. I nodded.

"Lets go." I said. He stood up and walked with me. He stood at six feet even. The two of us headed to the airport where my mother was waiting for us. She explained to us the situation.

"This virus is deadly. You guys cannot come in contact with it. If you do, you are just as much at risk as anyone else, even if you are already undead." Akasha warned.

"Do you know where it originated?" Marty questioned.

"The virus began in Tokyo, Japan. Scientists thought they had found the cure to AIDS. They used monkeys as their test subjects. Something went wrong and the chimps went crazy. The infection began spreading from there. One bite, or even one scratch from the infected and you become a flesh-eating zombie as well. The virus takes between 10 and 20 seconds to take over the body. You die, but you don't stay dead. These things live to kill. They feed on human flesh to survive."

"So technically, once there are no more people, these things should starve to death." I said.

"Maybe. Or maybe they'll find other food sources. Either way, it doesn't matter. Right now, we just need to get Monica home safely and hopefully a few more survivors if there are any." Akasha said. "This thing is only spread through blood to blood contact, so you should be okay, as long as you're careful."

"Great. We'll see you in a few days mom." I said. My mother hugged me goodbye then Marty and I got on Akasha's private jet and flew over to Miami, Florida. On the way, we talked about what we were going to do as soon as we arrived.

"First things first." I began. "We need to find a ride big enough for everyone. I was thinking maybe a bus."

"A bus? As in a school bus?" Marty asked.

"Yeah. We could find a welding shop and pimp it up. We will need to weld some fence over the windows for sure." I said. The two of us talked about it the whole way to Miami. When we landed, we headed out to find a school bus. Once we found one, we took it to a welding shop. Marty started to work on the bus while I stood guard. I kept my eyes open for any unexpected visitors. I looked across the street and noticed a weapon store.

"Are you going to be okay alone for a few minutes?" I yelled over to Marty. He nodded and continued working. I took off across the street and crept into the shop. So far, we hadn't seen a single infected person. The streets were completely dead. There wasn't a single person around. While I was in the store, I loaded a shopping cart full of supplies. I filled it with hand guns, shotguns, ammo for the guns, knives, rope, axes, matches, a couple lighters and a couple duffle bags to load the stuff into. I loaded the stuff into the duffle bags and brought the bags across the street and loaded them into the back seats of the bus. I helped Marty finish up on the bus.

"Perfect." he said.

"We need one more thing." I said looking past him toward the shop next to the weapon store. "Propane tanks. We need propane tanks and flares." I said with a smirk.

"For what?" Marty asked seeing the sparkle in my eye.

"Bombs." I said "If we come across a pack of those things we can blow them up." Marty looked at me and smiled.

"Smartass." he said. " Lets go get Monica." he added walking past me and playfully nudging me with his big arm. We jumped on the bus and headed to go get Monica. It took us an hour to get to her house.

"Nice ride." Monica called out to us as we stepped off the bus. The windows of her small house were all boarded up. "Ready to roll?" she asked jumping on the bus with us. She had her skateboard in one hand and a handheld video camera in the other. She planned on video taping the journey home. Monica was wearing black Tripp NYC ghost rider strapped bondage pants and a regular black baggy t-shirt. Tripp pants were our favourite. Monica was born in 1308. She was like a little sister to me. If I lost her, I didn't know what I'd do. Monica was a pro skateboarder in Miami. I was the one who had taught her how to skate. Like me, Monica was also Mexican, however she was pure Mexican whereas I was only half. She had light brown hair and powerful brown eyes. She had a muscular build and was very athletic. She was five feet nine inches tall. Monica was one of those people you could just get along with. She was very sweet and likeable. There was something inside of Monica that seemed to be bothering her but I couldn't figure out what it was. Marty drove the bus while Monica and I sat and talked. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to ask her what was going on.

"Honey, what's bothering you." I asked. It took her a couple minutes to reply.

"My girlfriend is dead." she confessed. I hugged her.

"It's okay." I said, trying to comfort her. "I know how you feel. Losing a loved one is hard." Growing up back in the day, people didn't really know what being a lesbian was. Monica had struggled with it for years, even centuries. I grew up struggling with her a similar problem. I was bisexual. These days, it's more accepted in society. There still are haters, but that's just life.

"Hey! Check it out!" Marty said slamming on the breaks. There was a group of people walking up the street. They stopped when they saw us. "Do you think they're infected?" Marty asked.

"No. The infected don't come out in the day." Monica said. The three of us got out of the bus and walked towards them. They met us half way.

"Were you guys bitten?" Marty asked immediatly.

"No. We're not dead yet." one of the men said. "I'm Jason Wood. This is Jake, April and Carter."

"I'm hungry." Marty said randomly looking down the street at the mall.

"Lets go." I said. As we walked down to the mall, I couldn't help but analyse Jason. He was five feet, eleven inches tall. He had a muscular build and was probably 27 years old. He dressed in hunting clothes so I guessed he was probably a hunter. He had a hunting knife attached to his belt. He had brown eyes and short brown hair. He seemed very clever. He also seemed like one of those people who kept to themselves.

"So what's a hunter like you doing in a place like this?" I asked.

"Hunting." he simply replied. I knew I wasn't getting anything out of him so I didn't bother. Once we were inside of the mall, we sat down at the food court and I explained where we were going. We ate and talked for a bit.

"What was that?" Marty said at the sound of faint screeching. We heard footsteps running quickly towards us.

"Run!" I screamed. Everyone took off. Monica, Marty and I started shooting after them. "There's too many of them. There's no way to get them all. Go!" I added. The three of us took off. We made it out to the bus without a scratch.

"Where are the others?" Monica asked. Jason was standing alone by the bus.

"They went and hid inside of the mall." he said. "They're dead by now." We heard some screams coming from inside.

"He's right." Monica said. "Lets go." The four of us got on the bus and drove away. Jason was sharpening his knife. I went into the back and dug through a duffle bag. I pulled out a hand gun and some ammo and handed it to Jason. He took them and thanked me. We had decided to follow the east coast to get home.

"Where's the next stop?" Marty asked.

"We'll stop somewhere in Georgia. We'll need to find somewhere away from big cities. We'll find a farm to stay the night, or at least for a couple of hours." I said. The drive to Georgia went smoothly. We didn't find any survivors or any more infected people. Night had fallen when we finally reached a farm in the great state of Georgia. We had to shoot a farmer and his wife. They were in the barn when we arrived. In order to kill the infected, you had to shoot them in the head or break their necks, otherwise they wouldn't fall. Afterwards, we burned the bodies, just to be sure. We went inside of the house to search for some food. We divided ourselves into two groups. Monica and I searched the basement while Jason and Marty searched the main floor. I crept down the stairs in front of Monica with my gun drawn. I found a light switch and flicked it on. I jumped back when I saw a person sitting against the wall in the corner crying.

"Don't shoot me." she said with tears flowing from her pretty blue eyes. She was dressed in a light pink gym suit designed by Marc Jacobs and had Gucci sunglasses in her hair. Her hair was long, blonde and wavy and was worn in an elegant, exotic style. She had a slim build. When she stood up, she stood at five feet, seven inches.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Destinee Rosemary Ghoul." the young girl said. She wiped the tears off her pretty face. I took her by the hand and brought her up to the first floor. The guys had put a bunch of food on the table.

"Eat your hearts out." Marty said. The five of us ate. Destinee didn't eat much. She was just picking at her food. She pushed her plate away.

"Destinee, you have to eat. Trust me, you'll need your strength." Monica said. She slid the plate of food back in front of Destinee. Destinee began digging through her plate. No one seemed to pay attention to her. They were all laughing and talking among each other. I kept a close eye on Destinee. I ate my last bite of food and stood up.

"Time to get to work." I said. "We have some stuff to pack. We should bring some blankets and pillows, some food and whatever else you think we might need." Everyone got up and got to work. That is, everyone _but_ Destinee. I sat down beside her at the table. She hadn't eaten a single thing.

"What are our chances of surviving?" Destinee said, not removing her eyes from her plate. "Like honestly though. We're all going to die."

"Don't think that way. We are not going to die. I wont let anything happen to you." I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I replied. "Come on. We'll go pack some of your clothes." The two of us headed up to Destinee's room. The stuff in her room was all stuff made by well known designers such as Marc Jacobs, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Dior and way more. Her entire room was white. The floor, the walls, the furniture, the curtains, even the blankets on her bed.

"How does a farmers daughter keep such a clean, white room?" I asked.

"I'm not like my aunt and uncle." she began. "When my mother died last year, I was sent here from Romania to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, Romania is a nice place." I said.

"Yeah. I seen a few of your pictures on a few billboards modelling some clothes. You're beautiful." she said changing the subject.

"Thanks." We continued packing some of her clothes.

"So are you really a vampire?" she asked. The question caught me by surprise. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. She was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. I simply nodded. "Oh, cool." she said. She turned around and continued packing some stuff. I studied her for a moment then got back to work. The two of us finished up and then met the others downstairs. We left the farm in Brunswick, Georgia and headed north. We made it out of Georgia without a problem. We decided to keep driving right through the state of South Carolina and stop somewhere in North Carolina. Marty followed highway 95 through South Carolina. We decided to stop in the town of Rocky Mount, North Carolina. We only stopped for a couple of hours, long enough to gas the bus up and grab some food from the little gas station. We stocked up on chips, energy drinks, coffee, and pretty much anything else that was full of sugar and caffeine for the night drives. The good thing about being a vampire was that you could stay awake for days at a time. Somehow, Destinee managed to stay awake as well. Destinee was different than any other human I had ever met. She was much stronger than she appeared to be. I was an expert at reading people and even I had not expected that from her.

"What was that?" Destinee said looking down the street. It was dark outside and the infected were out from hiding. Everyone stopped and looked down the street.

"They're coming." Monica said quietly. Marty finished pumping the gas and we jumped in the bus.

"Holy crap!" Destinee exclaimed. "GO!" Marty slammed his foot on the gas and took off. Hundreds of the infected ran towards us. I ran to the back with a Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber handgun with 7-round magazine capacity, opened the hatch Marty had made in the back and began shooting at the infected. The one's who got too close ended up with a bullet in their head. Whenever we shot at one, they wouldn't fall unless they were shot in the head. I grabbed a propane tank and attached a flare to it. I through the tank at the infected and aimed my gun at it as it flew through the air. As soon as it was over the heads of the infected I shot my gun and hit it with the first shot. The tank exploded and killed most of the infected. Once we were moving at a faster pace, the infected began falling behind and eventually stopped chasing us. We kept driving through Virginia without stopping. Once we reached Baltimore, Maryland, we decided to stop since it was light outside.

"Hey, check it out." Monica said, pointing inside of the mall.

"Do you think they're infected?" Destinee asked.

"Nah, they can't be." Marty said. "There's sunlight coming in through the ceiling. It's too much light for them to handle."

"So lets check it out." I said. I grabbed a M16 rifle in 223 caliber with a 20 or 30 round magazine and handed it to Marty. I took a Taurus, model 92 9mm handgun, standard with a 10 round magazine for myself and handed the same kind of gun to Monica. We headed into the mall with our guns drawn. We followed three people down the hall. They seemed pretty normal and when they began to talk, we knew they weren't infected.

"Hey." I called. They turned around to face us. They started moving slowly back towards us. We continued to walk up to them.

"How long have you been in here?" Marty asked.

"Since last night." the tall guy said. He was about six feet five inches, had brown eyes and brown hair. He had a slim but muscular build. He wore a pair of silky black basketball shorts and a black Baltimore _Wildcat_ jersey with the number _13_ on it. It also had the name _Baker_ on top of the number.

"Are you guys all alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." the gothic girl said. All three were African American. The gothic girl had wavy black hair and brown eyes. She had a curvy build and stood at five feet five inches. "I'm Kandee Devon Johnson. This is my friend DeAndre Baker and my twin sister Mandee." She said.

"I'm Kristina Ramirez. This is Marty Smith, Destinee Ghoul, Jason Wood and Monica Rodriguez."

"The skateboarder Monica Rodriguez?" Mandee asked. Monica nodded.

"Dude, there's an awesome skate shop on the second floor." DeAndre said.

"We can't stay here." I said. "We have to get back to Deadwood as soon as we can."

"This place is a safe place to stay. We should camp out here." DeAndre said.

"D, she's right, we can't stay here. Soon the infected are going to find us and then they'll have us for lunch. I don't want that." Kandee said to DeAndre.

"Let's get a few things to take back to Deadwood with us. Keep an eye out and be careful." I stated. Everyone took off in a different direction. Monica went into the skateboarding store with Kandee. DeAndre and Mandee went into the sport store and got some new running sneakers. Destinee and I went into a clothing store while Jason and Marty headed over to the camping store.

"That's a lovely shade of dead." Destinee said as I tried on a black corset top with dark red ribbon on each side that tied at the bottom. It had the words _Wicked_ written on the front in the same dark red as the ribbons. I tied my hair back with the hair elastic that I had around my tiny wrist and continued to look around. After 30 minutes of shopping, we all met back at the bus and loaded it with our stuff. The sun was beginning to fall.

"We have to get out of town quickly. This is the last place we should be. We have to keep away from big cities and towns." I announced. We all jumped in the bus and hit the road again. We stopped in Wilmington, Delaware for a couple of hours. It was still night, but the sun would be coming up soon. We pulled over in a wooded area and got out of the bus.

"I have to take a leak." DeAndre said. He headed into the woods. Jason and Marty followed him and the girls all went on the other side of the bus in the woods. I decided to take a walk down the road. I walked for a few minutes before I came across and old house. I drew out my gun and walked towards the front door. I opened it slowly and crept inside. I moved quietly through the creepy house. It was dead silent. I heard a noise in the other room. I crept towards it with my gun ready. Out of no where, I had several guns and bright lights in my face.

"Whoa, guys, I'm not one of them." I said with my hands in the air.

"Stand down soldiers." a male voice ordered.

"Your soldiers?" I asked.

"I'm Sargent Damian Montgomery. These are my soldiers Angela Savage, Christopher Savage, David Lestat and Mike Ryerson."

"Kristina Ramirez." I said. I turned around headed back towards the bus. The soldiers all followed close behind me. "We're headed north. You are all welcome to join us if you wish."

"We? Who are _we_?" Damian asked.

"Me and my crew." I said. We got back to the bus and I introduced everyone.

"They're soldiers." I said to my crew. All of a sudden we heard a loud screeching sound coming from down the road.

"Sir, it's the infected." Lestat said to Damian.

"Get on the bus." I said.

"But–." Mike began.

"Now!" I ordered. Everyone except for Mike jumped on the bus. "Ryerson, now!" I said again. He jumped on the bus and we took off before the infected could reach us. We drove through New Jersey without any more problems. Once we hit New York, the problems began to pile up. We were in New York, New York when the first problem hit. We were sitting in the bus driving past the mall when our front tire blew out. It was still day, so we decided we had time. Marty and Jason went up front to check it out. When they came back, they announced that there was no way they could fix it because to rim was ruined. We had to look around for another ride. We searched for 30 minutes before we found anything . We found an 18 wheeler and began loading our stuff inside of it. It was beginning to get dark, so we decided it was best to past the night inside of the mall whereas New York was a big place. We would be out numbered by the infected so we locked all the doors and boarded up the main entrance and all of the windows on the first floor. Destinee and Christopher seemed to bond instantly. About halfway through the night, they disappeared together in the mall. After a while when they weren't coming back, someone finally said something.

"Where's your husband gone?" Damian asked Angela.

"He disappeared with the Ghoul girl." Lestat replied with a smirk.

"Do you find something funny?" Angela asked him.

"No ma'am." he replied still smiling. Everyone was silent.

"We should stay together." I said not moving. "It's too dangerous to be apart."

"I'll go find Ghoul and Savage." Mike said.

"Lestat, go with him." Damian ordered. The two of them disappeared and the rest of us sat quietly waiting their return.

"What was that?" Damian said jumping up. I looked around.

"Kandee, Mandee and Monica, check upstairs. DeAndre, Jason and Marty check downstairs. Angela and Damian, come with me." I said. We all took off. Angela and Damian followed right behind me as we moved down the hall. Angela stopped suddenly and placed her hands over her mouth. Damian looked over to where she was looking.

"Christ, it's Ryerson." Damian said going over to the bloody scene. Mike was lying on the floor with both legs bitten off and his throat ripped out.

"Holy shit, we have to get out of here." Angela said. She took off running down the hall.

"Angela, wait!" I quietly called out to her. I tried not to bring any attention our way. Too late. Something was lurking in the shadows near by. Damian and I never moved a muscle. "Go." I finally whispered. We moved swiftly towards another hall. As we were running around a corner, Damian ran right into Monica.

"Where's the twins?" I asked.

"Mandee took off so Kandee went after her. Lestat and DeAndre are dead. Something tore them apart." Monica announced.

"Damian, you should–." I turned to face Damian only he wasn't there. "Damn it Damian, get back here." I said. No answer.

"We have to get out of here. The infected are in–." Monica began but I cut her off.

"The infected didn't do this. Destinee did. I knew something was up with her and I knew I heard her name somewhere."

"Destinee Rosemary Ghoul?" Monica said, trying to think if she had heard the name before. She thought for a minute. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Destinee is Rosemary Lee Ghoul's daughter. She comes from the most dangerous family of werewolves in Romania. Her mother was killed off last year by some supernatural hunters. That explains why she wasn't eating normal food. She lives off of blood and flesh." I said.

"What do we do now?" Monica asked.

"We find and kill her. And we kill Angela and Christopher too."

"Why them?" Monica asked.

"Because the Savage family and the Ghoul family have been good friends from generation to generation for centuries." I handed Monica a walkie talkie and kept one for myself.

"Okay. You go that way and I'll go this way. We'll find everyone and we'll get them out of here. Keep your gun drawn and your eyes open. We'll meet back at the main doors in 25 minutes. If you see the Savages or Ghoul do not hesitate to shoot them. Be careful Monica." I said. We both headed in different directions to try to find the others. A few minutes later she called me on the walkie talkie.

"I found Marty. Jason and the twins are dead." she said.

"Lets get out of here. Everyone else is dead too." I said. I waited for a response. "Monica, are you there?" I waited again. Still no response. "Monica, where are you? Answer me." I heard a monstrous growl followed by a scream. I started running to where the screams were coming from. When I arrived, Monica was lying dead on the floor, the camera lying next to her. Marty was struggling with one of the beasts. I ran up behind it with fire in my eyes and my fangs showing sharper than ever. I jumped on the back of the seven foot tall beast. I grabbed it by the top of the head with one hand and by the jaw with the other. I twisted its head to a side until I heard a loud crack. I jumped off the beast and it fell lifelessly to the floor. Another two came running around the corner towards us. We shot at them but the bullets were as useless as poking them with a twig. The first one leaped off the ground and flew towards me. As soon as it got just in front of me and was ready to grab me, I pushed my knife up through the bottom of its jaw and watched it come out of the top of it's head sending brains and pieces of skin flying out. It fell heavily to the floor. Marty threw the beast he had been fighting with to the ground. I ran over and jumped on top of it and grabbed the beast by the jaw. I placed my two feet steadily on the floor and pulled. The jaw made a heavily cracking sound, then a ripping sound as it came right off the beasts head. I through it to the floor next to the lifeless body of the beast. Marty and I stood back and watched the beasts change back into their human forms. To our surprise, the three beasts were Angela, Christopher and _Damian_. I walked over to Monica's body and sat down next to her. For the first time in centuries, I felt my cold, little black heart break. I couldn't believe she was dead. I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry. I held her tightly. I let out a blood curling scream that surprised even me. I suddenly felt a slight breathing on my neck and I looked down at my best friend.

"Monica!" I said. She slowly and carefully sat up. I hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I added.

"You can't kill what's already dead." she said in a tired voice with a slight smile.

"Just rest now. Save your strength." Marty said. He sat next to us. In the corner of my eye I seen something move. I jumped up.

"Destinee!" I said. Destinee came around the corner slowly. She moved carefully towards us.

"I didn't do it. I swear. I left with Chris and he began to change. He said he was hungry and he went crazy. I couldn't stop him so I went and hid. I swear to God I didn't do anything." she said innocently. "I know how to control my cravings. I would never hurt anyone. You have to believe me. I drink cloned blood. I don't kill for food. Kris, please–."

"It's okay Destinee. I believe you." I said. "Let's just get out of here." I added. We helped Monica out to the 18 wheeler and put her on the back seat in the cab. I sat in the back with her and Destinee sat in the passengers seat next to Marty. The sun was just coming up as we pulled out of the mall parking lot. We drove straight through New York, Connecticut, and Massachusetts stopping only for gas. We stopped for a couple of hours one last time on Rochester, New Hampshire. After that, we continued through Maine, New Brunswick and finally arrived at the Halifax airport in Nova Scotia a couple days later. A plane was waiting for us at the airport. We loaded our stuff into the plane and left for home. We slept on the plane the whole way home. We arrived back on Deadwood a couple of hours later to a welcome back party. Destinee came to live with me and Monica at my thirteen bedroom mansion. She was our new little sister.

A month had gone by already since we had arrived home. Akasha called me in on a Saturday morning to talk to me. When I arrived at her office, I knocked on the door. She invited me into her office. I sat down at her desk.

"Hey mom. Any new information on the infected?" I asked eating a bite of the donut that sat on top of her desk.

"The infection is completely dead. It can no longer be spread."

"And the people who had it?" I asked.

"They're also all dead. They starved to death. The infection is no longer a threat to us." That day was the best day the people on Deadwood had had in a long time. The sun was shining brightly, the children were playing and laughing outside an we could now live peacefully knowing that we didn't have to worry about the infection reaching Deadwood. We were happy.


End file.
